


皇家马德里美食街

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [34]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Guti X Raul 无差，卡配罗，皮水。没啥卵用的abo设定。一个我写饿了你也可能看饿的小段子。不知道有没有ooc的娱乐产物。
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Kaká, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 2





	皇家马德里美食街

马卡头条：震惊！皇马更衣室内部传来不和谐声音！两大队长竟被孤立！

  


......

  


据知情人士爆料，现在皇马的更衣室已经一团糟，教练根本压不住。队长Raul和队副Guti招致诸多队友不满，疑似被孤立。同时，皇马队员Ramos行踪诡秘，频繁出现在巴塞罗那街头，并被拍到和巴萨队员同行画面。

  


(记者于比赛日前一天来到皇马训练基地一探究竟)

  


  


(可以具体说说皇马更衣室最近的情况吗？)

"可以，不过请给我打个码，"耳钉被遮住的球员说道："谢谢。其实我想说这个问题很久了，我们队里大多数是Alpha和beta，当然也有少数Omega的存在。我们是国际化球队嘛，大家信息素的味道，确实会有一些不一样。"

"所以不是我歧视我们队长是个Omega哈，但是你能想象吗？一个海鲜饭味的Omega？在更衣室和火腿味的Alpha公然调情？？"

"教练还说我最近状态不好，那能怪我吗？我在场上踢球的时候，闻到的是海鲜饭味，下场坐在替补席的时候，是火腿味，我整场比赛只有一个想法——"

"好饿啊！"

  


  


(不愿意透露姓名的罗纳尔多先生，您冷静一下.....)

"老实说，你们总是报道我们孤立他俩，但是你都没办法想象，我上一场比赛踢完，一进更衣室的浴室，你猜怎么——一股海鲜饭混着火腿的味道！"

"还让不让人洗澡了？？！"

  


  


(确实有些...不过现在您有没有闻到什么怪味儿？)

"什么，我没....."他顿了一下，使劲嗅了嗅："哦你这么说好像是有点。"

  


  


(有点像烤肉味？)

"哈，没错，就是这个！"他冲远处的人招手，那欢呼雀跃的姿势一扫方才的暴躁："Kaka！这边！"

  


  


(需要我打码吗？)

"不用了，反正也不是我本名，"Kaka说的有理有据令人信服："你们在做采访吗？"

  


  


(是的，您方便说说皇马更衣室最近的情况吗？)

"啊？更衣室？我觉得很好啊，没什么问题。"Kaka挠了挠头发："如果你要说是信息素的话，倒也不是不能忍受。"

"可能我的嗅觉比较特殊吧，哈哈，我对水煮鸡胸肉味比较敏感，其他的味道不怎么能闻得到呢。"

  


  


(水煮鸡胸肉？这好像没味道吧？)

"所以说，我比较特殊嘛。"

"别说了，别说了，"不愿意透露姓名的罗纳尔多先生不知道为什么脸有些红："我们还要训练呢，你要是采访，直接去采访Ramos吧。"

  


  


(他们推推搡搡地走了，正好路过Ramos身边。互相白了对方一眼，看来皇马更衣室问题很大。)

"什么？做采访？不用打码了，Sese坦坦荡荡身正不怕影子歪！"Ramos拍着胸脯说。

  


  


(刚才不愿意透露姓名的罗纳尔多先生是对你翻了一个白眼么？)

"是，"他咬牙切齿地说："他最近嫌弃我信息素太冲，幹，西班牙大葱怎么会冲？！"

  


  


(有一说一，确实很冲。）

"真男人味道就是要浓烈一点才行。"

  


  


(我们还是聊聊别的——听说你最近经常去巴塞罗那？)

"......可以打码吗？"

  


  


(您不是身正不怕影子歪吗？)

"我改主意了——"不愿意姓名的Sese说道："我去巴塞罗那，是办正经事，绝对不是什么私事哈。"

  


  


(方便透露是什么公事吗？)

".......不方便。"

  


  


(好吧。可是有人目睹您和巴萨球员走在一起，请问是真的吗？)

"假的，假的，鬼才会和酱汁味的Alpha走在一起。"

  


(.....)

"别说了，我还有训练。下次有空请你吃真正的西班牙大葱蘸酱，虽然闻起来冲，但是吃起来可香了。"

  


  


(采访结束后，记者收到几条短信)

  


"对不起，我们错了，下次还敢。—R7

  


"前面那条是别人误发的，不好意思。我们知道问题的严重性了，会注意的。——R7."

  


"你打的码有用吗？？？全西班牙都要知道我喜欢吃烤肉了！——CR"

  


"放心吧，别理他。只有我一个人知道:-D——K"

  


"有一说一，吃起来确实香。——匿名"

  


  


  


End

教练：这更衣室确实压不住。

  



End file.
